


New Beginnings

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Noah's Arc (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Work, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Series, This show needs more love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah adapts to his new home.</p>
<p>originally posted on 10/04/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

The colors of orange, red, and yellow framed the old tree, making it appear like a sunset.  
  
Noah admired the colors as he sat on the bench. He felt the brisk New York air against his skin, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
He knew then, autumn will arrive soon.  
  
Noah wasn’t used to the coldness. Living in LA for most of his life, there were only one seasons: summer. But, living in New York during the cold season had its advantages.  
  
“Ready to go?”  
  
Like waking up each morning to find Wade sleeping next to him.  
  
“Yea.” Noah kissed him.


End file.
